


We Still Tell It Anyway

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Witcher/Hadestown AU [4]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cold, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Geralt angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier and Geralt are immortal, Jaskier angst, M/M, Orpheus Angst, Scars, Sleepy Geralt, Sleepy Jaskier, Spring, Stars, Storytime, Warm, Winter, angsty time, at least, but the musical version, ciri angst, doubt comes in, eurydice angst, gay snuggles, jaskier high key ships it, jaskier playing with geralt's hair, jaskier tells the story of orpheus and eurydice, long enough where they lost track of Orpheus's wherabouts, sleey ciri, snuggles, this is gay, this is like a century after they first met orpheus and eurydice, very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Ciri is tired and asks her dad for a story, but not one about Geralt because she already knows all of those.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eurydice (Hadestown) & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eurydice (Hadestown) & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Orpheus (Hadestown), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Jaskier | Dandelion & Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Witcher/Hadestown AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610851
Kudos: 43





	We Still Tell It Anyway

“Tell me a story dada,” little Cirilla said suddenly as they sat under the stars at their campsite for the night. Jaskier glanced at Geralt, who grunted and pulled him closer. Rolling his eyes Jaskier climbed out of the warmth of their shared sleeping area and laid on the ground next to their daughter. Jaskier sighed as he ran his calloused fingers softly through her hair. Ciri sighed and snuggled into her blankets, head burrowed into her day-pack.

“What story do you want to hear little one?” Jaskier asked as she reached forward to fiddle with the strings hanging from the collar of his sleeping shirt. The princess hummed,

“A new one. Not one about Papa, I know all of those.” Jaskier could feel Geralt’s eyes boring into his back. He chuckled,

“A new story huh?” He asked her, she nodded. “Alright then…” The winds sung as they gusted through the camp, the trees swayed to the tune of it’s song. Jaskier hesitated then said, “did I ever tell you the story of Orpheus and Eurydice?” He asked, when she shook her head the winds tickled her face with her hair. Jaskier laughed then pulled her grey locks away from her eyes.

“Who are they?” She asked him, eyes wide with wonder. Jaskier smiled sadly,

“Two lovers little princess,” he said poking her stomach. She laughed, but quickly settled down so he could continue. “A song bird, a rattlesnake, a poet and a goddess. See Orpheus was a poet, and when he sang his songs -” She interrupted him,

“Like you do?” Jaskier shook his head,

“Oh no Cirilla, when he sang his songs, he would sing the world back into tune. The love of the Rattlesnake and the goddess Persephone used to make the world go ‘round. Persephone would spend the winters in Hadestown with her husband, while she would bring summertime to those of us who survived it.” He paused, noticing the stillness in the woods, it seemed everyone was listening to him tonight, not just his daughter and husband. “Over time her husband, Hades, would begin to doubt. He doubted his lover would ever come back to him.” Ciri frowned,

“What about the poet and songbird?” Jaskier smiled,

“Are you telling the story or am I?” He asked, she snuggled back into her sleeping pack before he continued. “There was a poet, the son of a muse or spirit, but his voice was magic. He had a gift to give. Orpheus would sing his songs in the spring, entertaining townsfolk mainly, he never understood how a royal court worked. When he met Eurydice the first thing he did was ask her to come home with him. He loved her see, the Songbird and The Poet, that’s what Persephone called them. Overtime he got so wrapped up in his music he didn’t see the winds coming,” almost on cue a cold burst of wind made Ciri shiver. “The storm that year was the worst one yet, and Eurydice? She met Hades and signed a contract, not like the ones your papa works for… a different kind of contract.” He glanced at Geralt who was now sitting up and watching them both with concern sparkling in his eyes. His witcher stood up then sat next to him, silently wrapping a supportive arm around his shoulder. Jaskier melted into his touch as he continued telling the story of the songbird and her poet. “Hades tricked Eurydice to work forever in the mines, to never be able to see her lover again. Once Orpheus realized what he had done, had let the winds take her wherever they blew, he went to Hades.”

“Hmm…” Geralt said running his calloused hands through Jaskier’s hair.

“So he went to Hades and he played his song singing…  _ la la la la la la la, _ and the walls of Hadestown wept. The other workers revolted, protesting against his unfair reign as Lady Persephone returned home once more. Reminded of the love he had for his wife, Hades gave Orpheus a chance. The poet could walk back the way he came, but Eurydice had to follow him. They couldn’t go hand in hand, they couldn’t go side-by-side. All Orpheus had to do was trust his lover was still behind him...” Ciri’s eyelids seemed to be getting heavier, she was struggling to stay awake.

“What happened next dad?” She asked sleepily. Jaskier sighed, letting Geralt wrap his strong arms around him. Jaskier continued,

“They walked the long way, out the back. Then doubts weaved their way into Orpheus’s mind. Thoughts of  _ what if she isn’t there, _ and  _ who am I to lead her to freedom? _ The Poet and his Songbird walked the road for  _ days _ , but right when they saw the sunlight the doubts filled Orpheus’s mind.” Geralt grunted, massaging the tension out of Jaskier’s shoulders. Ciri curled into her blankets. “He fell to one knee as he turned around, heart heavy with guilt. As promised, Hades took Eurydice back to Hadestown, but changed Persephone convinced him to change his terms. Eurydice is now allowed to go up top with the Lady Persephone, to celebrate the new season of spring.” Ciri’s eyes fluttered shut and she softly snored as Jaskier and Geralt returned to their own sleeping bag.

“You keep telling the story,” Geralt said as they settled back down. Jaskier ran his hands over his witcher’s scars. Sighing he said,

“I know…” Hesitating, Jaskier placed a comforting hand on Geralt’s shoulder. “It’s one thing to know how it ends,” he said, eyes fluttering shut, “but it’s another to keep telling it anyway.” Jaskier hummed a mindless tune as both he and Geralt fell asleep wrapped in the security of each other’s arms. 


End file.
